pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Robo-Saurus
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Chase and Earl | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = June 23, 2016 October 10, 2016 December 4, 2016 December 12, 2016 February 15, 2017 | writer = Steven Sullivan | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save a Pony" | next = "Pups Save a Film Festival"}} "Pups Save a Robo-Saurus" is the first segment of the 14th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. When a homemade Robotic Dino named Earl comes to life, the pups need to find him, stop him, and bring him home. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Robo-Dog *Mr. Wingnut *Mrs. Wingnut *Earl *Gophers The PAW Patroller is traveling down the highway when they spot the burger restaurant run by Mr. Wingnut and his wife, marked by Mr. Wingnut's homemade robot dinosaur, Earl. As the pups and Ryder stop for a bite to eat, none of them notice when a couple of gophers pop out of the ground and climb into Earl's head and begin messing with the wiring so they can take control of it. Marshall is wary in thinking the robot has come to life and is spooked by it, but the other pups assure him it's not. Once they've eaten, the pups head out to find their campsite and tell scary stories around the campfire after night has fallen. However, back with the Wingnuts, the gophers manage to take control of Earl, and as they drive him away, Earl's tail gets snagged on the trailer hitch for the Wingnuts old-fashioned camping trailer, and drags it, and Mrs. Wingnut, into the desert. Worried for his wife, Mr. Wingnut calls Ryder. Once Ryder gets the call, he assigns Chase in his spy gear, Rocky, and Rubble to help with stopping Earl and saving Mrs. Wingnut. They deploy and soon return to Mr. Wingnut's place, where Chase soon locates Earl and the trailer with his night vision, but an attempt to stop it only results in catapulting the trailer and Earl away in separate directions, leaving the trailer balancing precariously over a cactus patch while the commandeered Earl continues stomping away. With the help of Skye, Rubble is able to save Mrs. Wingnut and her trailer, allowing her to return inside just in time for her favorite television show. Meanwhile, Chase ejects from his truck and gets inside Earl's head to find the gophers responsible chewing on Earl's wiring, and steering Earl straight for a cliff. Luckily, Rocky gets the gophers out of Earl's head with peanuts, while Chase manages to find the switch to deactivate Earl just in time. The next morning, the PAW Patroller returns to Mr. Wingnut with his wife, trailer, and Earl safe and sound, and the Wingnuts decides to reward the pups with burgers for breakfast. When the gophers pop up again, Mr. Wingnut offers them a deal: Leave Earl alone from now on, and he'll make some peanut burgers for them. The gophers agree, and as everyone enjoys breakfast, no one notices Earl as he rubs his tummy and winks at the camera with a final, robotic "Yum!" *Use his night vision goggles to find Earl and Mrs. Wingnut. *Dig a hole to trap Earl. *Tie a rope around the hole. *Lift Mrs. Wingnut off of the cliff. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Mission PAW.jpg|link=Mission PAW (Canadian DVD)|''Mission PAW'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Prêt à décoller ! DVD.jpg|link=Prêt à décoller !|''Prêt à décoller !'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille La Brigade du ciel DVD.jpg|link=La Brigade du ciel|''La Brigade du ciel'' PAW Patrol The Little Pony & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Little Pony Psi patrol Pieski ratują Dzień sportu DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują Dzień sportu|''Pieski ratują Dzień sportu'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Robo-Saurus' Pages Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Chase is on the title card Category:Chase is a first responder (S3) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S3) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S3) Category:Written by Steven Sullivan (S3) Category:2016 Episodes